


Shadow

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are never alone.  (One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow

Akihito smiled exuberantly as he bounced down the school hall to class.

His first day of the new school year. He had grown a few inches and most importantly, he wasn’t a freshman anymore. And he was sure things were going to be different THIS year.

It was a very exclusive all boy’s school. And Akihito had gotten in on scholarship. He was a painter, an extraordinary one. And they had recruited him after winning some awards when he was junior high, in an attempt to revive their dwindling arts program.

Akihito had jumped at the chance to escape the public school he attended. He had been bullied ruthlessly, constantly harassed, every minute of every day at his old school. It had been that way for him all the way through elementary school too. He was very small and petite. He was too pretty. His voice was a little too high. His eyes were too blue. His hair was too blond. He looked like a girl. He walked like a girl. He talked like a girl…..The teachers always tried to make a pet of him and that only made everything worse.

There were a million things they made fun of him for. It was impossible to pick just one. The worst part was that he had been treated like a girl too. Well, actually worse, because there was no way the bullies could have gotten away with the things they did with a girl. But they got away with it with Akihito because nobody took male on male bullying as seriously as they did male on female. They would corner him in the bathroom and insult him. Take him out back and beat him up cause they ‘didn’t like his face’. He walked around with constantly bruised nipples from all the purple nurples and titty twisters he got. Gym class….God that had been a hell in itself!

But at Sion Academy, nobody ever touched him. And Akihito only had to worry about one bully.

Asami fucking Ryuichi.

The bane of Takaba Akihito’s existence. They hadn’t exactly gotten off on the right foot. He had bumped into the much taller boy on the first day of their freshman year and spilled his bookbag. He actually thought the guy was quite nice at first, helping him collect his things and then carrying his bag for him…...Aki hadn’t known the campus very well. And had followed Asami trustingly when he said he would help Akihito find his class, chattering happily….

But he took him to the elementary school and then started asking around trying to figure out which class Akihito was in.

Akihito had turned bright red, called him an asshole and kicked him in the shins.

And ever since then Asami seemed to delight in making Akihito’s life miserable. Harassed him every chance he got. Constantly shadowing him and keeping him from making friends. Chasing off all the guys that approached him. But this year, this year for SURE was going to be different. Surely Asami had forgotten all about that by now…..Or not. Aki winced internally as the enormous boy noticed him immediately and began walking towards him. It was like he had been waiting for him. Damn it. Ryuichi had gotten even bigger. His uniform was a little too tight, and clung to his bulging muscles and broad shoulders. He was constantly being mistaken for an adult. One of the teachers or something. He was also absurdly handsome. It was incredibly unfair. Akihito was still being mistaken for a junior highschooler. Aki scowled up at him, having no idea how incredibly cute it made him look.

Asami smirked and tugged on Akihito’s tie.

“Still haven’t figured out how to tie a tie yet Aki?”

Aki slapped his hand away and then looked down at his tie. What was wrong with it? It was tied wasn’t it? Of course, it didn’t look anything like Asami’s perfect windsor knot. Taking advantage of Akihito’s distraction, Asami grabbed the small boy by the collar and did up the two top buttons covering the pale flesh modestly beneath as Aki slapped at his hands and struggled. Then he fixed his tie, snugging it up until Akihito’s big blue eyes bulged.

“Don’t touch me you bastard!!!” He spat at the other boy’s handsome face.

Asami pulled on his tie tightly pulling Akihito’s face even closer to his. He leaned down intimidatingly and sneered in Aki’s face, “Don’t piss me off little boy. You better not undo it.”

“Whatever” Akihito muttered and tugged on the high collar uncomfortably. It felt like he couldn’t breath. As soon as he was released; he ran to class, aware of Asami’s golden eyes on his back the entire way. Which was odd, because Asami’s homeroom was in the opposite direction…..The bell rang loudly as Akihito slid into his seat and he grinned widely.

Asami was gonna be late to class.

-

“Oi Akihito!”

Akihito grinned at his friends; Kou and Takato and sat down.

“I brought you something!” He tugged three Bentos out of his bag and slid two of them towards his best buddies. They oohed and aahed enthusiastically. Akihito’s cooking was to die for. He had taken over the chore after his mother died and was really very good at it. Kou moved to hug him and then noticed who was sitting at the lunch table behind them. His golden eyes fixed on Kou.

He sat back down.

“I see Asami still has it out for you.” Kou said quietly.

Akihito looked over his shoulder at the class president. He was sitting with his friends; Fei Long, Kuroda, Kirishima, Souh, Yoh and Mikhail. Aki and his two friends always sat at the table in the back corner, set in kind of an odd nook with the janitor’s closet- away from the rowdy hustle and bustle of the rest of the cafeteria. Asami’s group had claimed the table in front of it. A table one had to walk past in order to get to Akihito’s. Aki watched as Sakazaki, the captain of the Judo team try to walk over to their table and got blocked by Asami. The heated conversation ended with Asami bowing up at Sakazaki who recoiled and retreated back to his own table with a sideways glance at Akihito.

What was that all about? He wondered. Probably just another attempt to keep him from making friends. Whenever guys approached him or asked him to go places, there was Asami glowering over his shoulder at them like a thundercloud until they turned tail and ran away. Like a bad penny, whenever Akihito was approached by his classmates, he always turned up. Kou and Takato were the only ones allowed to talk to Akihito without Asami intimidating the crap out of them. Or one of his friends. Someone from Asami's crowd was always hanging around Akihito making sure he never got to have any fun.

Hmmph.

Well, Asami wasn’t going to cage him up this year. Last year, he had put up with it. After his experience in public school, Asami’s quiet bullying was nothing. It had actually been a relief. But this year, he was going to do what he wanted.

“Yea whatever. He can go suck an egg. Check it out!”

Akihito pulled out the track team flier and smoothed the crumpled page out on the table.

Takato looked at him with surprise, “When are you going to have time for that?”

“Well, instead of gym class, during fourth period, I can train with the track team. And most of the meets are held right here on the weekends. There’s only a few away races!”

Takato shook his head. “I dunno Aki, those shorts are awfully short…” He said looking down at the picture of the runner on the flier.

Akihito laughed so hard he snorted milk out of his nose and Kou handed him a napkin with a disgusted expression on his face. When Akihito finally calmed down, he shook his head in bewilderment.

“Takato! I’m a GUY!” He and Kou scoffed at him.

Takato rolled his eyes. They were so freaking clueless. They always sat with their backs to the cafeteria so they didn’t see all the hungry eyes that roamed over Akihito’s body. All the eyes that flicked over to their table everytime he threw his beautiful blonde hair back and laughed that exuberant laugh. The last thing he needed to do was encourage it by bringing more attention to himself wearing shorts like the runners wore. It was fine for most of the guys with their hairy thick legs. But Akihito's legs were.....far from hairy and unattractive. Takato was a straight as the day was long but even he had to admit that Aki had the prettiest legs he had ever seen. It wasn’t really Akihito’s fault. He was so freaking ridiculously pretty and cute, of course he attracted attention wherever he went. It was his utter cluelessness that made it dangerous though. Takato glanced over at Asami uneasily. He was pretty sure that the way the large guy and his cronies shadowed Akihito wasn’t because Asami DISliked the boy. Not at all.

Takato had a bad feeling about this.

-

Akihito changed into his new running uniform quickly. He looked into the mirror with concern. The running shorts were really short. And his seemed a little too tight. Perhaps there had been some sort of mistake? He turned around and looked at his backside in the mirror. The shiny fabric was pulled tightly across his buttcheeks, molding to the curves like a second skin. The hem of the shorts fell just past his groin, exposing his white thighs and practically the curve of his ass.

But, he shrugged, this was the uniform. And the swim team Speedos were way more revealing. At least he had a shirt.

Well technically. In contrast to the shorts, the thin white top seemed to be too fricken big. The tank top neckline draped low and the armholes showed glimpses of his pink nipples as he moved. The straps kept trying to fall off his shoulders.

He wondered if the guy passing out the uniforms had done this on purpose….nah, Akihito decided. He was a guy, he had nothing they all didn’t have.

Although the thought crossed his mind again when he saw Kou’s uniform. His shirt fit nicely, covering him well and the pants were baggy, hiding his body. Akihito looked down at his own skimpy uniform with a pout. His stupid shorts looked like Daisy Dukes compared to Kou’s. They showed everything! Kou’s eyes were wide too, as he took in Aki’s shorts, but it was too late. The track coach came into the locker room and chased the two boys out onto the field.

Yoh was the track team captain, he took one look at Akihito and ran OFF the field.

Huh. That was odd, Akihito thought. But warm ups were starting. Aki and Kou took up positions at the rear, with their backs to the fence.

A crowd started to gather. But no one noticed them until Akihito bent over to touch his toes and then they began yelling and cheering. Akihito turned around in confusion and then realized….oh, they were here to cheer on the track team. That was nice. Usually it was the football and basketball teams that got all the attention.

The cheers only got louder as the stretches continued and Akihito began to sweat as his shorts began to ride up his buttcrack. Loud cheers rose from the stands, they were starting to sound more like jeers actually. It was starting to irritate him a little They were just stretching. He knew it was probably all in his head, but it felt like they were all looking at him or something. What was the big deal? Shouldn’t they at least wait until the runners started well, running?

They abruptly stopped and Aki noticed Asami and his crowd dispersing the guys who had lined up at the fence. Some were shouting angrily as they were hauled off by the giant thugs Asami called friends. Akihito noticed Sakazaki saying something and Asami actually hauled off and punched him. Akihito’s eyes went wide. What the hell was going on? Why did Asami care if they watched the track team practice?

He was just being a jerk Akihito decided. He wanted to smoke in the bleachers and therefore have them all to himself. Everyone else dispersed, leaving King Asami reclining in the bleachers like they were his own personal throne, with a cigarette in his hand. His golden eyes locked on Akihito. Aki scowled back and stuck his tongue out at Asami as he ran by, frustrated even more when Asami laughed at him and waved lazily, whistling low. Akihito lifted his nose into the air and pointedly ignored him.

Jerk.

-

After eight period was over and his classmates had gone on to their afterschool activities and jobs, Akihito remained in the art room.

Akihito had a blank canvas on his easel, and his paintbrushes and oil paints were out and in order. He stared at the canvas contemplatively for a long time. In his mind, it was no longer blank. He could already see what it would become. Like a writer staring at a blank page. In their mind, the story was already written. It already existed. It was simply waiting to be typed.

As Akihito settled into his work, he lost all track of time. All track of his surroundings. It was the one time his active mind quieted, his paintbrush moving rhythmically across the canvas laying the groundwork for the piece to come. As always, this was the place Akihito came for solace. For peace. For hours he painted, the brushstrokes becoming ever more firm and dynamic. Akihito had an incredible eye for color and texture. He continued to paint, generously slapping the paint on with his hands and fingers, then working it through to perfection with a large soft bristle brush. The hypnotic strokes soothed him.

He was so engrossed in his work that he did not notice when some of the lights in the school were turned out. He didn’t notice when the janitors left. He didn’t notice the group of guys whose attention was drawn by the light pouring from the art room. He didn’t notice how they stopped and watched him. The cruel lust in their eyes and the sly smiles that crossed their faces at the sight of the tiny beautiful boy alone and defenseless. They had been waiting patiently, for just such an unguarded moment.

No, Akihito didn’t notice them at all. Not until it was too late.

-

Simultaneously two ties were wrapped around Akihito’s eyes and his mouth. Blindfolding and gagging him before he could so much a cry out. Seconds later, his arms were twisted around his back and tied forearm to forearm. There were hands all over him. Stroking and pulling his hair, wrapping around his neck, unbuttoning his shirt and stripping it down over his smooth creamy shoulders. His slender chest and pretty pink nipples were exposed the gang’s gazes and they gasped and jeered.

His pants and boxers were ripped down his struggling legs. He lashed his legs out and caught one of them solidly, making someone grunt in pain, before both his ankles were caught in a tight grip.

“Stop struggling pretty boy! We know you want it! We saw you waving that sweet little ass at us in those tight little shorts you fucking cocktease”

Akihito grunted and protested in his gag as his legs were bent and his ankles were tied to his thighs, completely immobilizing him and keeping him from kicking.

“Oh yes, all that creamy skin and those pretty little legs. Let’s just see what between them shall we?” Akihito was flipped onto his back, his knees parted and held wide apart by numerous rough hands.

Riotous catcalls filled the room as the gang whistled and crowed at Akihito’s gorgeous vulnerable flesh.

“MmHmm pretty boy, that face and body is something else, but right here?” Akihito cried out under his gag as someone flicked his butthole, making it twitch. A deep voice spoke that sounded vaguely familiar. “This right here is the prettiest little boycunt I have ever seen. All pink and smooth and sweet. And now that we FINALLY got you away from that guard dog of yours, we’re gonna make it all ours, isn’t that right boys?!”

Akihito mind whirled in confusion, Guard dog, what guard dog? And what did they mean make it theirs?

“What do you say we make him want it? Make him beg for it!”

At that Akihito felt hands and tongues cover his body. Licking and biting him all over. Marking his slender neck, his poor ears, his nubby little nipples. They left wet trails of saliva down his trembling stomach and bit his inner thighs. There was even someone sucking his toes. He felt sick and nauseous. Disgusted. It felt like there were worms crawling all over him, he shivered and sobbed as rough hands tugged and pulled gracelessly on his limp penis.

He felt himself flipped over onto his stomach and knees, his ass in the air, his cheek pressed against the floor as his entire body was molested by all those ravenous hands.

“You don’t seem to be enjoying this pretty boy….perhaps we haven’t made it clear what you are….”

Akihito jumped as he felt something cold and wet sliding across the skin of his left buttcheek, making deliberate strokes….

“Slut!” Cruel laughter erupted around Akihito as he realized what his attacker had just done. He had painted the word on Akihito’s bottom. With his own paintbrush.

He felt the bristles slid over his other cheek. “Whore.”

They wrote something in large letters on his back, trailing the brush down his slender spine until it got to the crack of his ass. Two lines were painted on either side of the swell of his bottom and then he shrieked as he felt the brush paint a circle around his asshole.

“Cumdump” The words whispered sadistically into his ear by a cruel raspy voice.

Akihito began to sob in terror as he realized the meaning what they had just painted on him. Cumdump. With an arrow pointing to his hole and a circle around it. This wasn’t just bullying. This wasn’t the humiliation of his childhood anymore. It had finally escalated beyond that.

They were going to rape him.

His entire body stiffened as he felt the tip of something cold and plastic pressed inside him. He struggled with all his might as he felt it penetrate his bowels and slide in deeply. It was hard and cold and horrible, but he was no match for all the hands. Someone jolted it inside him and they all laughed.

“Shake your tail doggy! C’mon, shake that tail for us.”

A hard slap to his bottom resulted in the lewd gesture the gang wanted, Akihito’s body flexing with pain jolted the paintbrush shoved up his ass and made it appear to wag. Raucous laughter rang out….and suddenly it stopped.

“Oh, fuck! Its Ah-….” The sentence was cut off by a wet thumping sound of a fist hitting a face. All the rough bruising hands holding Akihito’s body down suddenly released. There was a flurry of activity. Screams and shouts and curses. Akihito heard the slap of fists on flesh and even what he thought might be bones crunching and cracking. Numerous footsteps fleeing from the room….

And then it was silent.

Akihito rolled onto his side and struggled with the ties holding his arms behind his back. Desperate to pull out the paintbrush from his bottom. He whimpered helplessly and then held his breath as slow confident footsteps approached him.

Enormous, gentle hand rolled him back onto his stomach and gently withdrew the cold plastic from inside his violated hole. Fingers feathered gently over the acrylic paint that had dried on his back and was starting to itch horribly. Aki burned with humiliation at the words he knew were written on his body. Helpless tears running down his face out from underneath the blindfold. He felt himself turned over on to his back and Aki curled into a trembling ball as best he could to protect himself. He was picked up in large strong arms and held for a long time, cradled against his saviour’s warm cloth covered chest. Akihito’s heart was beating frantically and he realised, so was the other man’s.

Why wasn’t he saying anything?

Why didn’t he untie the restraints?

What was he...Was he KISSING him?!

Akihito felt hot lips pressed to his wet cheeks. A soft cloth dried his tears gently and Akihito felt himself lifted. He squirmed but he was helpless against those large strong hands. They held him firmly, but gently. So gently. He was positioned on his knees in something metal, the edge of it pressing into his stomach. He shrieked as cold water poured over his bottom, but it quickly warmed up and Akihito realized where he was.

He was kneeling inside the large sink that was used for cleaning paint off the brushes. A large warm hand kept him pinned down as the other washed his soiled skin. He smelled the sweet smell of the orange solvent they used for getting the paint off the fingers and a soft rag wiping his back gently. Akihito sighed and relaxed a little, resting his cheek on the counter. The silent man bathed him in the hot water, running the cloth over his soft pale skin until it was clean.

His fingers delved in between Akihito’s bottom and held open his poor wounded little hole, letting the water wash away the paint. Akihito felt himself dried and wrapped in what felt like a large dress shirt. He was picked up and cradled against the other man’s now naked chest. Aki could feel the bulging muscles as he moved; his strength was immense. Akihito felt like a tiny doll in his giant arms.

He mumbled under his gag, asking the man to release him. “Mmmph! MMPH!”

Surely now that he was done washing him, he would untie him. Right? Right?

But he didn’t seem to be in any hurry. He just held Akihito and rocked him gently, he could feel hot lips pressed against the sensitive skin of his temple. He kept feathering those giant, gentle hands over his naked body. Stroking his sides and thighs. Squeezing and massaging his bottom until Akihito found...to his horror….that he was responding physically….

He squeaked in indignation and began to struggle again in earnest as he felt his penis swell and begin to harden, squeezing his legs together to hide it from view. He sat in the man’s lap, and repositioned so that his back was cradled in the nook of the man’s body and arm. His inner knee was trapped under the man’s other armpit and his outer thigh was grabbed by a large hand and held away from the other. Akihito flushed with shame as he felt his privates completely exposed to the stranger’s gaze. He really was a slut….How could he respond to this? When the gang’s hands had been on him, he felt nothing. But this man’s touch, somehow lingered. Like electricity, stirring up a heat in Akihito’s skin that went straight to his groin.

His hips jolted when he felt the man touch him there. Gently stroking the shaft of his smooth penis, bumping against his balls as his finger nudged up against Akihito’s tender hole. He moaned and shivered in fear, but he was gentle, so gentle. Pressing just the tip of his finger inside the entrance to Akihito’s body and rocking it slowly in and out. It felt...oh God. It felt so good. He squirmed and moaned and fought it, even as his hips began rocking back and forth begging for more.

He sighed in relief as the tip of that thick finger was withdrawn. Perhaps now he was done? Maybe he would let Aki go now? Maybe?

Akihito’s entire body spasmed when that huge, hot hand closed down over his cock and began pumping it slowly. Aki had never been touched down there by anyone. It was so sensitive it was painful and he came, with a helpless cry. Burying his face in the strangers chest. Akihito moaned in embarrassment and continue to hide his face as he felt the stranger gently untie his ankles from his thighs. Massaging the cramped muscles until they relaxed and Akihito sighed with relief.

The gag was untied from his mouth and a passionate kiss pressed to Akihito’s numb lips. He breathed in the scent of the other man as his lips gently stroked Akihito’s. He began to press them more insistently, his large warm hand floating up Akihito’s neck, tracing the soft skin with his palms. Feeling the innocent shiver his touched caused. A large thumb pressed down on Aki’s chin, forcing his mouth to open slightly. His tongue pressed in and Aki’s mouth opened further letting it in. He heard the silent man groan as he tentatively touched it with his own, stroking it, and sucking on it.

Suddenly, he withdrew, carefully placing Akihito back on his knees on the floor and lifting the large damp shirt off of Akihito’s shoulders and back, leaving him completely naked once more. Strong hands tugged loose the restraints that held Aki’s arms behind his back. He brushed his fingers almost affectionately through Akihito’s fluffy hair one more time and then began to walk away. The restraints weren’t untied completely though and Akihito began to panic as he heard the man’s strong confident steps fade.

“Wait!” He cried, “Please, wait!!” But the footsteps did not stop, if anything, his savior began to walk away faster.

It took him nearly five minutes to work the knot the rest of the way loose and finally get his arms free. He pulled off the blindfold anxiously. Akihito’s big blue eyes blinked in the warm light of the art room. And then filled with tears. His sanctuary had been desecrated. His own paintbrushes and paint used to defile him. They lay scattered across the floor. His beautiful painting marred by a long rip through the center of it. In a fit of helpless, frustrated anger, he scooped it all up and threw it in the trash.

Dressing slowly and mopping at the tears that still flowed with the sleeve of his torn shirt; Akihito walked home alone in the dark. He was late, but chances are his father wouldn’t even notice. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he never noticed the tall dark figure that shadowed him until he was safe inside the house. The same one that had followed him home from school every day since the first day of his freshman year.

-

The next morning he was quiet all day long. Even Kou and Takato couldn’t get through to him. He didn’t even fight when Asami stopped him and adjusted his tie and buttoned his shirt all the way up as usual. He seemed to be more gentle than normal though. He just stood there with his eyes on the floor until the other boy released him. He hardly saw Asami's gentle goading as something to be feared anymore. The faceless gang from the night before. That was what Akihito was afraid of now.

Walking through the halls was an entirely different experience. There had been at least five or six guys the night before. Maybe more. And now, instead of seeing his classmates as potential friends; all he could see were potential predators. Anyone of them. Anyone of them could be one of the guys who humiliated him and tried to rape him. He shrank into himself and spoke to no one. Poor Akihito was utterly traumatized. The only thing that got him through the day was the thought of the mystery man who had saved him. That there was at least one person in the school besides Kou and Takato that cared about him.

Everyone noticed his dull, sad expression. So out of place on the normally spirited, cheerful boy who always had a ready smile for everyone. He quit the track team and traded for study hall. During which; he spent the entire hour with his head down on his desk, facing the window. The hours seemed to drag by. Finally, it was the last period.

He had been dreading it all day long. Eighth period art class. The place of his violation and trauma. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was step inside that room again. The last thing he wanted to do was explain how his assignment had ended up destroyed in the trash with all of his paints and brushes.

But to his great surprise, when he entered the classroom, everyone was oohing and aahing over a painting on his easel.

He moved closer in confusion until the crowd parted and let him through. His blue eyes widened in shock as he realized it was his painting from last night. Perfectly mended and repaired so that the tear almost looked like one of the brushstrokes. You wouldn’t even see it if you weren’t looking for it. Akihito also noticed a brand new set of brushes and paints set at his station. With his name on them. There was only one person who could have done this for him. Only one person who knew what had happened and cared enough to stop it. And not only had he stopped it, beaten off an entire gang singlehandedly, but then he had tried to fix what they had destroyed.

Akihito floated his fingertips gratefully over the clean fresh brush tips and for the first time since it had happened; he smiled.

He picked up his brush and began to energetically finish the painting he had started the night before. The bad memories gone, replaced by the love Akihito felt coming from the mended painting. Somebody loved him. Before long, Aki was relaxed, laughing and talking excitedly with his classmates about the upcoming exposition.

Tense eyes watched the boy’s pretty face through the window from across the hall. Waiting to see his reaction. Only after Akihito smiled and began to paint again did the tall boy’s stance relax. A slow smile crossing his own handsome features. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked away, alone, but never lonely.

Not as long as he had somebody to watch over.

Somebody to love.

 

-

Need more? There's a lot more! Come check out my Facebook and Tumblr pages if you want to know more about me and my writing!  
<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>  
<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
